


Vulnerable

by KyaKishinuma



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyaKishinuma/pseuds/KyaKishinuma
Summary: "Goddamnit, (Y/N). How do you make me so vulnerable?"When politician (Y/N) (L/N) is persecuted for her political views, Levi's squad is assigned to escort her to someplace safe. As their journey progresses, (Y/N) will find her way into Levi's heart.
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Erwin Smith & Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, and welcome! Before you start reading, here are a couple of points I'd like to get out of the way.  
> To start off, this story is very loosely based off the anime. In fact, the events would logically take place sometime in season 1 or season 2, however, Levi's squad in this story is the one from season 3. Therefore, I won't define at which point this story takes place. Also, given that I'm not so familiar with how politics and religion works within the walls, I've added things such as the Monastery and the Sisters to fill in the gaps. In other words, I'm not necessarily sticking to what's canon.  
> One last thing, I'm watching the anime as I write up this story, so there might be a bit of inconsistency in Levi's character. Please bear with me!  
> Again, thanks for being here! If you're enjoying my writing, do leave a comment or kudos to help motivate me to keep writing! Enjoy! <3

The familiar clap of boots slamming together at attention drew Levi from his thoughts, prompting him to look up. Two very nervous-looking Cadets walking in the opposite direction were saluting him, having recognized his rank as Captain.

“Sir!”

“At ease,” dismissed the man nonchalantly before moving along down the hallway. Furrowing his brows, he brought his attention back to the questions swimming restlessly in his mind.

Commander Erwin had summoned him to his office, shedding no light on what he wanted to discuss about. The Survey Regiment had come back from a horrendous expedition just hours ago. Erwin’s sudden demand had cut into the Captain’s schedule; he had been checking on his squad to ensure their equipment and spirits were intact. Mildly disgruntled, Levi had left Jean to complete the inspection before promptly heading to the Commander’s office.

What was urgent enough for him to be summoned mere hours after their failed mission? Was the Commander planning on launching another expedition? 

Levi shushed his thoughts when the office’s familiar door came into view. He’d find out soon enough. 

The ravenhead knocked at the door, waiting briefly before he was greeted with a muffled, “Come in.”

He pushed the door open, finding the blond commander at his desk, glancing over some papers. After a moment, Erwin stood from his chair, his gaze meeting the Captain’s.  


“Thank you for coming, Levi,” spoke the man, nodding in acknowledgement. “I am aware you were told to come here on very short notice.”

“Don’t mention it,” replied Levi, leaning against a wall with and crossig his arms over his chest as he made himself comfortable. “So, you needed me?”

“Yes.” The commander placed his hands behind his back. “I need you to go on a special mission with your squad.”

Levi hummed faintly at this, his gray eyes meeting striking blue ones. “I’m all ears.”

“I’m sending your squad on an escort mission.” Erwin paused, reaching over to open the closet sitting near his desk. Levi frowned, intrigued, and watched with a raised brow as a woman, against all odds, emerged from the closet. Despite himself, the ravenhead briefly wondered if his commander used his closet in such a manner in dirtier contexts. “You must ensure this lady here safely arrives to the sisters’ monastery in the Capital.”

The woman in question straightened herself out with a slight sigh, having been rather cramped in her hiding space. Levi scanned her features quickly: (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, around his age, with a dark cloak shrouding her identity. His eyes widened as he recognized the woman’s face.

“Isn’t she on those wanted posters that were put up recently?”

Commander Erwin nodded somberly. “That is correct. No one must know she is here. Let me introduce you to (Y/N) (L/N). She is currently being hunted down by the government for her political views.”

“A politician, huh?” Levi eyed you, his composed face betraying no emotion.

You looked up to steadily meet his gaze, nodding. “Yes. The government considers that my views go against their principles. It fears I will turn their people against them. At first, they wouldn’t let me address the public. Now, they’ve labelled me as a traitor that must be imprisoned.”

“Commander,” drawled the ravenhead, turning his gaze over to the tall blonde. “Why are we protecting a criminal?” He ignored your visible flinch. “Won’t the government come after our asses?”

“Perhaps,” commented Erwin, “which is precisely why this will be a stealth mission. Your goal is to reach the Monastery without being detected.” A tense silence fell over the office. Before long, the commander sighed, choosing to grant Levi with the answers he was waiting for. “(Y/N) is a crucial ally to the Scouts. She has used her negotiating skills to obtain important information for us on numerous occasions. We owe many of our successes to her contribution.” 

Levi remained quiet, processing the information. “The Monastery, huh? So she can hide amongst the Sisters?”

The commander nodded. “Yes. We have an ally there who agreed to take her in until the situation calms down.” 

The Captain had a last question that needed answers. “Commander, if I may. Why are you sending my squad? Aren’t we crucial in the front lines?”

“We’ve lost almost half of our men during this last expedition,” spoke the blonde calmly even as he revealed the troubling casualties. “We need time to replenish our resources and to plan a new course of action. That is precisely why I chose you to complete this mission.” His eyes pierced into Levi’s. “I know you will succeed. The others need to rest.”

That was all the squad leader needed to know. “Gotcha.” He hoisted himself off the wall. “When do we leave?”

“Tonight. It will be harder to recognize (Y/N) in the dark. Will your squad be ready by then?”

“Of course,” rumbled Levi. “Will she?”

You spoke up for the first time since you introduced yourself, nodding firmly. “Yes.”

“Good. Meet us at the staples at 2000 hours.” And with that, the soldier dismissed himself, heading toward the office exit. However, as he turned to close the door behind him, he couldn’t help but hesitate, intrigued by the discussion shushed between (Y/N) and the commander.

“(Y/N),” murmured the blonde, his words holding a soft tone Levi had never heard from his commander before. He was holding your shoulders gently, looking down at you. “Be careful, all right?”

You giggled, smiling up at him. “Don’t worry, Erwin. I’ll be fine. The Captain looks pretty competent.”

Despite your words of reassurance, Erwin averted his gaze, betraying his unease. “You’ll be safe with him. I would’ve wanted to escort you myself, but my duties require that I be elsewhere.”

“Hey,” you spoke softly, prompting his gaze back over to you. “I’ll be fine. Don’t worry so much.”

“I can’t help it. I…” The commander’s voice trailed off as you suddenly hugged him, making his eyes fly open in shock. After a moment, he relaxed, returning the gesture with a sigh. “You’re such a child sometimes…”

Levi left it at that, fully shutting the door behind him. The scene he had just witnessed replayed over and over in his mind, filling it with questions. Was Commander Erwin in a relationship he did not speak of? (Y/N) and he clearly knew each other. What past did they share?

_It doesn’t matter,_ concluded the ravenhead, setting his course for his Cadets’ barracks. _It only means that if I fail this mission, the commander will be fucking pissed._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets to meet Levi's squad for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 100 views overnight! Damn, you guys! I also really appreciate the kudos and comments left on the first chapter. I hope you guys will enjoy this second chapter!  
> Just a quick note, English is not my first language, so if you have any feedback whatsoever, please don't be shy to share it! Kind words are always welcome too! <3

“Squad, let me introduce you to (Y/N) (L/N).” Levi gestured to you as you stepped forward somewhat shyly, pulling your cloak’s hood back to expose your face.

“Hi,” you greeted the soldiers, offering a smile. “I’m (Y/N). It’s nice to meet you all.”

Eren, Armin, Mikasa and the others waved at you hesitantly, harboring confused expressions. Reading their minds, the Captain explained, “She’s wanted by the government because of her political views. However, that isn’t our primary concern. Our mission is to get her to the Sister’s Monastery in the Capital undetected. We’ve got direct orders not to engage in battle unless absolutely necessary. Make sure your gear is ready anyway, just in case. We leave in half an hour, so get your shit ready. Dismissed.”

Acknowledging the order, the Cadets hurried off, quick to attend to their horses or to proceed with kit checks. You stood awkwardly as you watched, unsure on what your next move should be. “Uh, what do I do?”

“Sit still and don’t move,” grunted the Captain before stalking off as well. You stared at him slightly, about to add something, but lost your words, silenced by his stiff nature. Levi didn’t really seem like the sympathetic type.

With an annoyed huff, you crossed your arms. You couldn’t just sit there and do nothing. You felt useless enough as it was, having to be escorted by these exhausted soldiers to the Capital. You wanted to be of some help to them if you could.

Therefore, you opted for joining the Cadets, going over to the blond boy brushing his horse. “Hi,” you greeted weakly, earning his attention. “I… Can I help you guys in any way?”

The soldier gave a sorry smile at this. “Thanks for the offer, but I think we’ll be okay.”

You couldn’t help the disappointment that crashed into you at his words. It was obvious they didn’t trust you. You couldn’t blame them. Your face was printed onto wanted posters planted all over the districts, after all…

“Actually,” the boy’s voice cut into your thoughts, making you look back over to him. Despite yourself, hope swelled in your chest. “Could you brush my horse for me? That’d be great. I could get the saddle ready.”

You couldn’t help the grin that graced your lips. You nodded eagerly. Well, a little too eagerly, you realized, when the boy flinched back slightly. Thankfully, he laughed it off, handing you the brush. 

He had given you a chance to prove yourself. Bubbling with excitement, you turned toward his ride, starting to brush its fur gently. “Thank you,” you murmured after a moment. The boy didn’t respond, but judging by his nod and smile, he understood.

“I’m Armin, by the way,” he spoke shortly after. Gesturing toward his comrades, he named them. “And these are Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Sasha and Connie.” At the mention of their names, the team members greeted you one by one. “And, well, you’ve already met our leader.” Your eyes turned toward the silent ravenhead. He had retreated to his corner, swiftly tightening his uniform straps. “The Captain is pretty cold. No matter what you do, he always makes you feel like he hates you. Don't worry, though, he’ll warm up to you eventually.”

You nodded, gobbling in all the information as best as you could. You thanked Armin with a smile. “I’m happy to be here. I hope we can all get along.”

“No worries, (Y/N)!” The boy named Eren called out, grinning boyishly. It seemed he had gotten over his initial suspicion toward you as well. “We’ll protect you!”

You giggled at that, appreciating the boy’s spirit. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

“Everyone,” Levi’s cold voice cut through the pleasant talk, “we’re leaving soon.” He walked over to the squad, already geared up somehow. You couldn't help but be impressed by his speed. The other soldiers were clearly struggling to keep up. Steely eyes burned into your face as he inquired, “Can you ride?”

“Ride? Oh, you mean a horse?” You shifted self-consciously. “Uhh… I’m afraid not.”

“Of course not,” grunted the Captain, stinging your pride slightly. “You’ll be riding with me, then. Jean, you’re in charge of her horse.”

“Sir!” The blonde worked furiously to finish saddling his ride, proceeding to doing so with your own. You couldn’t help but be riddled by guilt, feeling like a burden to these people. None of them complained, however.

Once Levi had strutted off, with a sigh, you moved over to the soldier responsible for your ride, hoping to be of some help to him.

A few minutes later, the squad set off in the dark, torches held up high to light the way. Given your few experiences with horses, you grasped onto Levi from behind to keep yourself from falling, squeaking slightly as you launched into a gallop.

“Jesus Christ (Y/N),” grumbled the Captain, “loosen up a bit, will you? Don’t suffocate me.”

“O-Oh, sorry!” Your face flared in embarrassment as you slacked your grip on him, but only barely, afraid you’d be thrown off the horse. You heard an exasperated sigh from up ahead, but Levi said no more. After a few moments, you couldn’t help but ask, “What should I call you, uhh, sir?”

“I don’t care. Now shut up or you’ll be heard and it’ll be over.”

His snappy remark snapped your mouth shout. You suddenly understood what Armin meant when he had mentioned how Levi made people feel hated. Shrinking into the saddle, you frowned slightly. A harsh silence fell over the squad and remained amongst you for the rest of the ride.

You rode all night, advancing in the cover of the night toward God knows where. Exhausted after the day's stressful events, you were helpless against the horse's rhythmic gallop, lulled to sleep against Levi’s sturdy back. You woke up only when the rider shook you awake, announcing you had arrived at your destination.

You were at some sort of fort. It seemed unoccupied. The soldiers led their mounts to the stables before Levi dismissed them for their night, instructing them to sleep in pairs. 

You wished everyone good night as they walked off toward their rooms. You were about to head into yours when you noticed Levi go up the stairs leading to the top of the tower, where he would take first watch.

Despite his intimidating nature, you did want to thank him for protecting you so readily. Therefore, after a moment’s hesitation, you slipped up the stairs after him.

The cool night air hit your face once you stepped outside, jolting you awake. It was fairly windy up here. Your hair, much like the Captain’s jacket, danced slightly, jabbed by the harsh air currents.

The man was leaning against the side of the tower, looking out into the distance. He showed no sign of fatigue. His eyes were focused, his body alert. He didn’t divert his attention even as you approached him.

“Levi.” At the call of his name, the soldier finally granted you a glance, harboring his usual frown. Despite his cold appearance, you pushed on, mumbling, “I… Just wanted to thank you, for everything. I owe my safety to you guys, and I really appreciate your escort.”

Levi raised a brow. “Don’t thank us. We’re only doing our job.”

You shifted slightly at this, unveiling your insecurities. “Yeah, I know, but… You don’t seem so thrilled about this mission, so I just—”

“It’s not like that,” the ravenhead cut you off, rather rudely. He paused before turning his gaze back where it had been earlier, sighing quietly. “Look… Don’t make this personal, (Y/N).”

You managed to find comfort in his words. At least he didn’t seem to hold you responsible for his assignment. “…Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Yeah, there is, actually,” rumbled the man, turning back toward you. His eyes bore intensely into yours. “Stay close to me, and don’t get in our way.”

The nonchalance in his words hurt you slightly, but you took it, nodding firmly. Excusing yourself, you wished him good night and turned to leave when he spoke up again, making you halt.

“Get some rest. You’re going to learn to ride on horseback tomorrow. We’re getting up early.”

You nodded at this, thanking him before disappearing down the staircase, leaving him to stand atop the tower alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Levi asks Reader about the true nature of her relationship with Erwin, she reveals the truth.

“Goddamnit (Y/N), loosen your grip a bit. Don’t choke the horse.”

At Levi’s scolding, you blushed brightly, shoulders tense as you struggled to remain atop your ride. The Captain’s curse hadn't been so much menacing as it had been embarrassing, making you feel like a reprimanded child. You were practically the same age, yet you felt so helpless next to him. 

“W-Waaaah!” You cried out as, having slacked your hold on the horse just a little too much, you fell off its back, tumbling to the ground. The rough landing pulled an “oof” out of you; the sand wasn’t exactly soft. 

You massaged your sore bottom with a bitter hiss, disgruntled by your slow progress. You had been thrown off your horse at least ten times now, and the landings only got more and more painful, your body tiring out quickly.

_Why bother? I won’t ever get it,_ you sighed internally in defeat, frowning. However, when a hand came into view, and you followed it up to Levi’s face, you bit your tongue. You were much too proud to admit defeat to his face. And… Well, he was being patient with you. Sure, he cursed, but he hadn’t raised his voice or snapped at you. Yet. 

You couldn’t bear to fail.

You grabbed his hand firmly, letting yourself be pulled to your feet. You muttered a “thanks”, brushing the dust off your clothes. 

“Back on the horse.”

You nodded at the man’s authoritative tone, swiftly hopping back onto the horse. Hey, at least you had gotten the hang of that, after having fallen so much. You hooked your boots into the animal’s flanks, teeth gritted and eyes glaring ahead as you gripped the reins tightly. 

“(Y/N). Relax.”

… You hadn’t realized just how tense you were. Hell, you were as rigid as stone. Despite your fear of falling off yet again, you chose to trust Levi’s expertise, slacking your hold little by little. It’s not like he’d purposefully want you to fail, right? 

Well, if he was indeed using you for his sick entertainment, one of the Cadets would’ve intervened by now. They were a lot more familiar with him than you were, so they'd be able to tell. You could spot their tussled bed heads emerging from the tower you had slept in as they greeted each other through their yawns and morning stretches. 

Suddenly noticing their watchful gaze on you, you looked away, suddenly shy. All this attention made you feel a lot more self-conscious now. You couldn’t fall and embarrass yourself in front of everyone. They'd tease you relentlessly about it!

“You’re doing it.” The Captain’s voice drew you out of your thoughts. You whipped your head back at him, unable to believe what you were hearing. “I don’t know where the hell you’ve been for the past minute, but you’re stable.”

As your mind slowly processed the words, a toothy grin rose to your lips. You couldn't believe it. You were actually doing it!

The Cadets seemed to share your excitement, whistling and cheering you on from the other end of the field. You couldn’t help but laugh, feeling a happy warmth spread through you at their act of kindness. You dared wave back at them before turning back to the task at hand, determined.

“All right. Try making him walk now.” Levi deadpanned, immune to your brief celebrating. His eyes watched you carefully. “Gently nudge your heels in. Not too hard, or you’re in for one hell of a surprise.”

You gulped slightly, gathering your courage to take this next step. Doing as you were told, you gave off a quiet gasp as the horse suddenly moved forward. You couldn’t help but give out a “woah” as the horse’s walking rocked you back and forth, a sensation you weren’t so used to. However, Levi’s silence encouraged you. If he wasn’t saying anything, that meant you were on the right path. 

You tried to fight against the swaying movement at first, but gradually understood there was no real way to get around it. After a moment, you tried a new approach, letting your hips and body roll along with the movement. And oh, it was suddenly so much easier! It even felt natural.

“Well done.” Despite the Captain’s neutral tone, you couldn’t help but feel pride bloom within your chest. And this was suddenly so exciting! You had never known riding a horse could be so nice! “Keep going. If ever you want the horse to stop…”

Levi followed you around the field as you tried out the tricks and instructions he gave you. You were getting more and more comfortable, confidently daring new maneuvers. After some time, you were even able to get the horse to gallop without falling off.

“So, (Y/N),” you hummed at the sound of your name, turning toward the ravenhead, “what’s going on between Commander Erwin and you?”  


Taken off guard by his sudden question, you tensed, accidentally pulling at the reins too harshly. The horse cried out at this, throwing its front legs up, which effectively tossed you off the saddle once again.  


You grunted as you hit the hard ground. Quick to recover, however, you opened your eyes to see Levi struggling to calm down the surprised animal. Despite the harmless remark, you couldn’t help but blush slightly, wondering why in the world the indifferent captain would ask you something so personal. “Why do you ask?”  


The soldier shrugged nonchalantly, turning back toward you now that the horse was back under control. “Curiosity.”  


Even though there was nothing to hide, you couldn’t help your burning cheeks. You were unable to meet Levi’s gaze as you got back to your feet. “We’re just friends, really.”  


“Is that so?” He raised a brow suspiciously. It hit you. You suddenly understood what this was about.  


“Did you see us?” At his nod, you sighed quietly. “It’s not what you think. You can take my word for it.”  


The captain remained quiet, his burning gaze demanding for answers. After a pause, you chose to reveal the truth. “Erwin and I have known each other ever since we were kids. We lived in the same town and were always hanging out together. I’ve come to see him as a big brother, I guess.” You chuckled. “He’s always so worried about me, especially ever since I joined one of the Scout expeditions to see the Titans for myself. My wagon was attacked by one of them, and I barely survived.”  


Despite his expressionless face, Levi’s mind was whirring with questions. (Y/N) had seen the horrors lying beyond the walls, then? How had you survived?  


“I’ll admit I used to have a crush on Erwin.” You shrugged slightly, your words bringing Levi’s attention back to you. “Back when I was younger, you know. But he never returned my feelings.”  


“That’s not true.” Levi surprised even himself with his unexpected words. He had a bad feeling he’d regret saying this, but hey, fuck it. He couldn’t take those first words back anyway. “The way he looks at you makes it clear he cares about you. But a big part of the Scouts never start a family.” He sighed. “Every time we venture out these walls, we never know if we’ll come back.”  


You had gone quiet, drinking in what he had said. Levi barely ever spoke so personally, after all. Within what little time you had spent with him, you had come to understand the weight of his rare words. When it was clear he wouldn’t say anything more, you nodded, smiling weakly. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”  


A brief silence fell between you two. Not an awkward one, however. Just a light, comfortable one, an unspoken agreement that the case was closed.  


You were starting to figure Levi out, little by little. The thought made you smile.  


“Cadets!” The captain’s sudden bark straightened you all out, even making poor Sasha drop her bread. “Gear up. We’re leaving soon.”  


“Sir!” The soldiers aborted breakfast, shoving their rations back into their pockets before rushing off to get their horses ready. Levi wordlessly shoved your ride’s reins into your hands before stalking off, leaving you to stare after his stern form. Smiling, you turned toward your horse to pet it.  


“Hey, boy. Looks like I’ll be riding you today.”

“(Y/N), you’re doing it!” Jean cheered as your squad streaked across a grassy field on horseback, the harsh wind whipping your faces. “You’re riding a horse!”  


“Yeah!” You yelled back, giggling excitedly as the fiery rush of it all pumped through your veins. You had never felt so alive. “I’m doing it!”  


“Yeehaw!” Whooped Eren, tossing an imaginary lasso over his head. You all laughed at that, jabbing playful remarks at him.  


A familiar, exasperated groan sounded from up ahead. Levi glanced over his shoulder to burn you all down with his steely, disapproving eyes. “Will you all shut the fuck up? You’ll get us all killed if any nearby towns hear us.”  


“Hey, take it easy, Captain!” Laughed Sasha, only to shrink back into her saddle at the death glare Levi shot her.  


Despite it all, the Cadets burst out into laughter, and you joined in promptly.  


For the first time, you felt like you were part of the group. What had started off as an uneasy alliance now felt like a new, tiny family. With Levi being being the grumpy old man at the head of it all, of course.  


A smile etched into your lips, you pressed forward determinately. With these guys by your side, nothing could stop you from getting to the Capital.

“To (Y/N), who learned how to ride a horse today!”  


“To (Y/N)!”  


Glasses clinked together before the Cadets and you tipped your head back, chugging your beer. You had successfully arrived at your next checkpoint, where Levi had dismissed you all before disappearing. A couple of hours later, he had surprised you all with a barrel of beer he had brought in from a nearby city.  


Despite his indifference, you appreciated the kind act. You saw through the captain's cold act, recognizing the care stashed away in his gaze as he sternly lectured you all about drinking reasonably so you could properly ride tomorrow. Perhaps the alcohol was his way of getting his squad to relax a bit, given that this mission had been assigned to them right after their last expedition.  


Giggling, you joined in on the Cadets’ chatter, listening to their stories and answering their questions about your political career. However, when you noticed Levi slip away to retreat for the night, you frowned slightly. You had been expecting him to stay and celebrate with the rest of the squad.  


“Wait!” You called out, yet the soldier either didn’t hear or didn't acknowledge you, his silhouette melting into the dark of the night. Noticing the sudden disappointment on your face, Armin followed your gaze before offering an understanding smile.  


“Oh, don’t worry about him, (Y/N). He always does this. He doesn’t really hang out with us.”  


“Oh,” you mumbled. “I see…”  


And suddenly, you felt a bit lonely amongst this group of young Scouts. Sure, they were sweet and funny, but you were a fair tad older than them, and, despite his stiff attitude, you did feel more connected to Levi. You were both in your early 30s, past the age of rebellion and self-discovery these guys were going through.  


Despite yourself, you felt a bit sad at Levi’s departure.  


You would’ve liked for him to stick around.

The next day’s travels went by swimmingly. You all arrived at your next destination undetected, and no one fell from their horse after your drinking from the night before. Jean did whine about a pounding migraine throughout most of the trip, though.  


Levi had warned you all that things would only get complicated from there on out. In fact, you guys had now reached Wall Sina. Tomorrow, you’d been crossing over to the other side, into the Capital, where you’d travel by night in order to avoid being recognized. Despite your cover, you’d have to be careful; the place was packed with nobles who could identify you.  


You could feel that the group was a bit more on edge now, now that you were about to engage in the riskier part of the mission. It made you feel slightly helpless, given that you were the one being protected, not the other way around. There was nothing you could really do to contribute to the success of your escort team. However, not wanting to be complete dead weight, you made an effort to lighten the mood with stories and jokes. You hoped that'd help soothe their nerves.  


One by one, the Cadets abandoned the campfire you guys had established, succumbing to exhaustion and wishing the others good night. At the end, you found yourself alone with Levi, who had been mostly quiet, simply listening to his squad’s chitchat.  


“Tomorrow’s the big day, huh?” The captain didn’t answer, simply fixating the dancing fire before him. You didn't take his silence personally, aware that he wasn't much of a talker. You continued, knowing he was listening, even if he wouldn't admit it. “I’m sure it’ll be fine. Your squad is well trained. I can tell.”  


Once again, you received no reply. However, the solder’s eyes now fell onto you, cold, gray and observant. You wondered what was going through his mind. You couldn’t deny he was quite handsome in the dark of the night, his gaze always so calm, his carved jaw clenched ever so slightly. He had rolled his sleeves up, exposing his muscular arms and large hands. Yes, Captain Levi was certainly a charming man, especially with his mysterious appearance and personality.  


“Do you want me to keep guard?” You finally drew a reaction from him; he raised a brow at you. “You can try to sleep. I’ll wake you up if I see anyone coming.”  


“No offense (Y/N),” grunted the soldier, crossing his arms over his chest, “but I’m not too comfortable with leaving my men’s lives in the hands of an untrained civilian.”  


You smiled weakly at this, nodding in understanding. “Okay. But I want to stay up anyway.”  


The ravenhead didn’t reply. Rather, his eyes did the talking, burning into your face as he searched your expression. You didn’t flinch, having grown used to what had once been intimidating to you and fighting it back. As if recognizing your newborn will to stand up to him, Levi gave a sudden chuckle. Your eyes flew open as you heard his laughter for the first time. “What are you trying to prove?”  


Levi… laughed? And didn’t speak to rebuke you? You were shocked into silence, struggling to process this new side of him. His tone was amused, even playful.  


You didn’t dislike this part of Levi, at all. Quite the contrary.  


“Nothing,” you finally answered, offering a gentle smile. “I just want to help as much as I can, to give back.”  


You heard him snort slightly before he suddenly moved off the log he had been sitting on, adjusting his position to use it as a pillow as he lied on the grass. He crossed his hands behind his head, his taunting smirk remaining on his lips even as he closed his eyes. “Very well. Be my eyes.”  


You gawked at him briefly, unable to quite believe what has happening. You had never seen Levi, alert as a hawk at all times, let his guard down. Yet here he was, taking up on what you had to admit was a stupid offer, entrusting you with the task to keep an eye out for the squad. Sure, you doubted he’d fall asleep fully, but he was still placing a good amount of trust in you.  


You smiled at that thought, satisfied at your tiny victory. It felt like you were gradually getting through to the cold captain. Maybe he didn’t hate you as much anymore.  


You glanced at him a last time, admiring how much calmer he seemed like this. Sure, his jaw was still set tightly, but his eyes weren’t shooting their usual glare. Even his brows had relaxed. He looked considerably less angry.  


You regarded him fondly for a moment before turning your gaze back toward the world shrouded in darkness around you, determined not to let the team down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not what you expected, eh? What do you guys think of Erwin as a brother figure? Is Levi loosening up around Reader? Let me know what you think in the comments! See you in the next chapter! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While crossing the Capital to bring (Y/N) to the Monastery undetected, not everything goes according to plan for Levi Squad.

You guys spent the day resting and preparing for the daring mission phase that’d take place tonight. Levi had confirmed it: once nightfall fell, your goal would be to reach the objective, the Monastery, where your safety would be guaranteed. However, before you got there, you'd have to cross Wall Sina and the populated towns within it. Levi Squad would have to be particularly careful, since the Capital was crawling with nobles who could recognize a politician such as yourself. 

You had to admit you were quite nervous about it. It’s not that you didn’t trust the squad, it’s just… If any of them got hurt, you couldn’t take it. Over the past few days, you had grown quite close to the Cadets, and to Levi, too. You slightly wished you’d be able to do this yourself, without having them risk their safety for you.

“(Y/N).” A hand gently gripped your shoulder, snapping you out of your thoughts. You looked up to meet familiar, gray eyes. “Good, you’re back. Come on, it’s time.” Levi pulled away, warmth swimming beneath the skin his hand had been on. 

You gazed around, observing the Cadets who stood by the imposing wall with you. They all seemed as jumpy as you felt, with the exception of their Captain. Despite that, you just knew he was worried, too. 

The full moon overhead was shining brightly tonight, casting a pretty, silver glow upon you all. The moonlight illuminated Levi’s sharp facial features as he spoke calmly. “All right. You guys know what to do. I’ll go up the wall first to see if we’re clear. Mikasa will be next, then Eren. Jean, you’ll carry (Y/N) up with you, and Sasha and Connie will take the rear. Don’t you shit your pants.” 

Despite his last, harsher words, the soldiers seemed comforted by their Captain’s confident orders, nodding firmly. They performed a last kit check to ensure they were ready to go. Then, Levi took the lead, activating his ODM gear. The grapples flew up and pierced Wall Sina. The gear gave out a quiet hiss before the man was catapulted toward the wall, where he planted his feet firmly into the stone before starting his slow climb.

You shifted amongst the remaining squad members. You had mixed feelings about being carried up the wall. It was rather tall, really. You would've preferred to ride your horse across the gate rather than climbing up so high. The thought of falling scared the hell out of you. But you didn’t call the shots here. You’d just have to place your faith in Jean and Levi, and fight back your fear.

After a few minutes, Levi reached the top of the wall. His stern figure disappeared as he went to check if you guys were clear. After a moment, his head popped back over the side as he signalled for Mikasa to join him.

Mikasa climbed, then Eren, and before you knew it, it was your turn. Despite your cool expression, you were positively freaking out on the inside. Unlike these guys, you weren’t so familiar with this gear. Climbing freakishly high walls wasn’t exactly something you did on the daily.

“Hey, (Y/N),” spoke Jean’s voice gently. You turned toward him, managing to mirror his smile with a weak one. “You good?”

“Yeah,” you managed to answer, nodding shakily. “I’ll be fine.”

“Damn right you will,” he grinned, clearly to cheer you up. You sucked in a breath before gathering your courage, following him over to the wall.

He prepared his gear before gesturing for you to come over. You looped your arms around his neck to stabilize yourself before hopping up so he could pick you up. Having done so, the young man went unusually quiet at that, his muscles tensing up visibly. You giggled to yourself.

However, as the ODM gear suddenly activated, you gave off a squeak, hiding against Jean's chest slightly. Having been friends with Erwin for so long, you were familiar with the instrument and its functions. You had never actually used it, though, so you were scared out of your mind.

You held your tight grip on the Cadet, focusing on your breathing, until… Looking up from your spot against his jacket, you realized this wasn’t so bad. In fact, Jean was climbing quite steadily despite your added weight, showing no sign of struggle. Although it was a completely different story for his poor, burning face. 

You couldn’t help but laugh at his blush and pursed lips. “I didn’t know you were into older women, Jean.” His cheeks flared a bright red at this, which was quite an amusing sight. Oh, boys. They were so easy to embarrass. “I’m just teasing you.”

He managed a nervous chuckle at that before going quiet again, moving his attention back to the task at hand. You kept your tight grip on his shoulders, but took the time to newly appreciate the view now that you had become comfortable with the gear. Being halfway up the wall, you were up higher than the trees spotting the field. You gasped at how pretty they were, basking in a dreamy, moon-lit hue.

Before long, you guys reached the top. Levi was leaning over the side of the wall, keeping an eye on you guys. “All right. I’ll lift (Y/N) up. Give me your hand.” Before he extended his own toward you, he shot Jean a death glare. “Don’t you dare fucking drop her.”

You felt the poor cadet gulp, making you stifle a giggle. Despite yourself, though, Levi’s threat made your heart skip a beat. It definitely wasn’t sweet, but it made you feel like the man cared for your safety... Well, at least a bit.

You stretched your hand out, and the Captain grasped it firmly. Eren came to take your other one, and together, they swiftly pulled you up onto the wall.

You took the time to catch your breath as they did the same for Jean. Once that was done, Levi sat back on his heels, watching the next soldier start their climb. You shifted over to him. “Thank you,” you whispered meaningfully. He turned his gaze to meet yours, the gratitude in your warm smile softening his hard expression slightly. He simply nodded at you before placing his attention back at the task of hand, leaving you to join the other Cadets as they prepared their gear for the next phase of the mission.

Once everyone was on the wall, you climbed back down, this time on its inhabited side. On the ground, Levi gave his next orders.

“We will be travelling in pairs to draw less attention to ourselves. Get into your usual pairs. I’ll be with (Y/N).” You nodded. “Pull your hoods over your head, and do not engage unless completely necessary. Try not to use your ODM gear so this doesn’t get associated to the Scouts. We’ll meet up at the abandoned metro, as discussed. Any questions?” A deadly silence ensued. The Captain hummed in approval. “Good. All right. Squad, dispatch.”

With that, you pulled apart, using separate routes to get to the metro. You simply followed the man you were paired with, letting a comfortable silence fall over you as you shuffled along in the night. You kept yourself busy by looking around, recognizing the Capital’s rich scenery. Even though this wasn’t your home town, you had been here numerous times for political business. This was the first time you were unable to walk here freely, in the open. Instead, tonight, you were sneaking around, hunted down like a dog. The thought made you sick. 

“What the hell did you do to make the government go after your ass, anyway?” Levi was the one to break the silence, to your complete surprise. You had remained quiet, expecting him to scold you had you spoken up, yet he initiated the conversation, in the end. He… showed interest in you.

“The government never liked me, given that I'm trying to open up public schools in each town. Many families can't afford to send their children to school. I'd like to change that.” You smiled faintly. “You know, I’m a politician, but I’m a teacher too, back in my hometown. And… Well, has Erwin ever told you what happened to his father?” Levi nodded. “I witnessed it too. And I realized he was right. A lot of what I teach doesn't really make sense.” You sighed quietly. “So, I told my older students about it. Encouraged them to think on their own, to try to figure out our history for themselves.” You flinched as you recalled the way the MP had flooded into your classroom to seize you. “The government… Saw this as an act of defiance against their power.”

The words hung in the cool night air. All that could be heard were your quiet footsteps and rustling cloaks. You couldn't remain silenced, however, the painful memory igniting a white-hot fire within you. “If that’s what they think, fine. But I swear on my life that I will find the truth, and I will let the people know. Even if that means I have to be a criminal for the rest of my life. They deserve to know.”

Searching for Levi’s face in the dark, you were surprised to see he had already turned toward you. His gray eyes were calm, but not quite in the same way they were when he assumed command. It wasn’t a steely, rigid calm. Rather, it was… a peaceful one. His thoughtful gaze was a lot gentler than what you were used to from him. 

After a few moments, he finally spoke up. “I can respect that.”

You smiled faintly at his approval, nodding. You were about to add something, to thank him, maybe, when a murderous darkness suddenly contorted his handsome face. Muttering a sharp “shit”, he roughly seized your wrist, dragging you into a dark alley with him.

Before you could say anything, he pushed you up between the wall and his body, slapping a hand over your mouth. He glared out toward the road, where you saw two suspicious men walk by… A glint at their waist caught your attention. Your eyes widened when you identified guns hanging loosely at their hips. These guys were...

Levi had just saved your life. 

Trembling at the close call, you looked back over to him, only to finally notice how intimate your position was. His strong chest was pressed up against yours, as if to shield you from the dangers lurking outside the valley. He was leaning in so close you could feel his warm, steady breath fanning your face, strands of his coal black hair brushing against your forehead. And when he slowly brought his twinkling eyes to meet yours, you couldn’t help the blush that warmed up your cheeks.

You had never seen the Captain up from so close. And damn was he gorgeous.

He pulled his hand away from your mouth, allowing you to catch your breath. His warm murmur pierced through the chilling silence. “Are you all right?”

You nodded shakily, trying your best not to let your embarrassment at your closeness show. To your relief, he finally freed you, stepping back to slip over to the edge of the alley. He peeked his head out into the open before glancing back at you over his shoulder. “We’re clear. Come on.”

You joined him promptly, moving back onto the road despite how intimidated you still were from the last close call. You swallowed your fear thickly, choosing to trust Captain Levi's instincts as you matched his cautious walk.

The rest of the trip went decently well. The streets were completely deserted. To avoid being heard, Levi and you had chosen to go quiet, focusing on getting to your destination safely. The eerie silence was grinding your poor nerves, though, especially in the blinding darkness of the night. You couldn’t see shit. And you didn’t want to be taken by surprise again.

Gunshot abruptly shattered the peaceful silence, making you jolt. It had been awfully close. And you knew more would follow.

They were here.

“(Y/N), keep going,” muttered Levi cooly, grabbing your wrist to pull you along as he pressed forward. You couldn’t help but stare at him with wide, frightened eyes. You were being shot at and you couldn’t see the enemy! Shouldn’t you take cover?

“(Y/N)!” Growled the Captain, growing impatient at your refusal to cooperate. A dull click sounded close by, and the man gave a curse before suddenly pouncing in front of you.

Gunfire spat from a nearby roof, before the sickening sound of metal meeting flesh pierced through the air, along with Levi’s strained grunt.

_Oh, fuck._

Levi was hit. You didn’t know where, but with the way he doubled over, you knew. Guilt washed over you. Had he… moved to take the hit for you?

“Levi!” You hurriedly knelt down to his level and reached out to help, only for your hand to be slapped away roughly. He met your eyes with a furious glare, growling coldly, “Keep moving.”

Stilled by his authoritative tone, you stared blankly as he stood surprisingly quickly despite his injury. You snapped out of it when his hand whipped out to grab yours, forcing you to follow him in his relentless advance.

Aware that your mistake from earlier had caused Levi's wound, you shut up and let him guide you, angrily shoving your flawed reasoning to the back of your mind. Levi was right. You were just an untrained civilian. You shouldn’t call the shots. Levi knew how to survive. You didn’t. And that cost him a bullet. So, you were going to zip it and follow his lead.

However, you were still jumpy as hell. Whoever shot that round was still out there, concealed in the dark and probably readying his next attempt to take you down. What was Levi thinking?

As if to answer your unspoke for help, a familiar hissing sound slashed through the night air.

You heard the whistling of blades, following by grunts of pain. The peaceful silence from earlier was restored.

“Goddamnit, (Y/N), work with me here.”

You shook the worry out of your mind, following Levi and leaving the squad members to take care of the assassins. The metro was coming into view. You were almost there.

Shortly after, you two reached your destination, slipping down into the darkness of the abandoned station. Pumped by your adrenaline rush, you hadn’t even noticed your shaking or Levi’s slumped form. You recalled the incident from earlier only when, having reaching the metro's safety, the injured soldier collapsed.

“Levi!” Your voice was choked with worry as you shifted down next to him, searching his body for the bullet’s entrance point. You found it quickly, noticing the man was holding his right arm, face twisted by a grimace. “Oh, Jesus.” His forearm was torn, spilling generous drops of blood onto his white uniform pants.

Quick to react, you took your cloak in your hands before tearing it apart, using it as an improvised bandage. Levi hissed through gritted teeth as you tightened the cloth above the wound, hoping to cut off his blood circulation. “You’ll be fine, Levi,” you murmured, struggling to keep your voice calm. “The others will get here and we’ll figure out what to do.”

“It’s not as bad as it looks,” simply grunted the Captain, applying pressure onto his injury. You managed a trembling smile, relieved to see his usual coolness hadn’t left him despite the alarming situation. He was still good old Levi. However, as you sat with him, the soothing silence surrounding you turned sickening, offering no refuge from the guilt swarming in your mind. If you had listened to Levi, this wouldn’t have happened…

“Oh, don’t you dare fucking blame yourself,” growled Levi, elbowing you roughly. You squeaked weakly at that, only to notice your lip had been trembling, giving you away. God, you were acting like a child, unable to even keep yourself together. Why couldn’t you be brave like the others? “I didn’t save your ass just for you to be a crybaby about it.”

His words wounded your pride, but in a good way. You needed that kick to get your emotions back in check. You sniffed quietly before furiously wiping at your dewy eyes. Levi was right. This was no time to feel bad about yourself.

“Hey, you guys!” Eren’s voice rung from the metro entrance as he dashed down the stairs, followed closely by the rest of the squad. “Are you okay?”

“We’re fine,” deadpanned Levi, handing the Cadets his usual cold look as they crowded around you. Sasha’s gasp sliced through the air.

“Oh my God, Captain, you’re bleeding! What happened?”

“He’s injured,” you revealed, swallowing thickly to fight back your tears. “He got shot in the arm. He needs medical attention.”

A tense silence followed as everyone processed the gravity of the situation. The captain was wounded and unfit to lead, his heavy blood loss making him grow light-headed rapidly. Ultimately, Mikasa spoke up, taking charge. “Let’s get him to the Monastery. It’s not so far from here. They’ll patch him up.”

Nodding at the idea, you all moved to stand up again. You refused to leave Levi’s side despite his scowl, unable to help feeling responsible for his condition. You felt bad, yes, but especially, you felt worried. You wanted to make sure he'd be okay.

“We’re clear!” Eren called out from the entrance, having left the metro to inspect the deserted streets. “Let’s go!”

You followed the Cadets back out into the street, reaching up to pull Levi’s hood over his head for him. He didn’t react to that, focused on keeping pressure on his injured arm. You didn’t mind. You just wanted him to be all right.

Sucking in a breath, you followed the young soldiers out into the open, treading your way toward the Monastery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think will happen to Levi? Is Reader right to place the responsibility for his injury upon her shoulders? Tell me what you think in the comments! Any feedback would also be great to keep me going! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Reader has successfully taken refuge in the Monastery, she makes a stunning discovery about Levi.

With a low groan, Levi’s eyes fluttered open to a warm, blinding light. _Don’t tell me I fucking died because of a gun wound._ Blinking rapidly, he gradually adjusted to the light, scanning his surroundings from his spot on the bed. He was in a room unknown to him. It had simple, bland walls and some vases containing flowers sitting upon a table. The window was open, allowing a gentle wind to rock the curtains back and forth. Sunlight , peeking through the opening, illuminated the place. Glancing down, the captain noted his patched-up arm, tucked above the blankets draped over his body. It hurt like a bitch. 

Soft breathing reached his ears, making him turn his head to the side. His breath caught in his throat when he recognized face, cutely scrunched up as you slept, your form slumped across a chair you had pulled up next to his bed. 

What were you doing here? Where were you guys? How long had you been there? His mind buzzed with unanswered questions, making him pinch the bridge of his nose with an annoyed groan in an attempt to sort out his thoughts.

Well, from what he could tell, you guys were safe. Everything that had happened once you guys had headed out of the underground metro toward the Monastery was a blur to him, given that he had been losing a fair amount of blood. If his squad had succeeded, he could assume you guys had reached your destination.

A gentle knock rapped at the door to his room. The soldier raised a brow. “Come in.”

The door was pushed open to reveal Armin. He looked a bit worn out. Levi translated that to, “You’ve seen better days.”

“Oh, you’re awake.” Ignoring the ravenhead’s blank greeting, the cadet offered a small smile. “Welcome back, Captain. I’ve brought you two some food.” He walked over, trays in hand. When Levi eyed you warily to see if the noise had woken you up, the blonde followed his gaze. “She’s been here the entire time, you know. She refused to leave you.”

“Why the hell would she do that?” His deadpan gaze moved from your face to the cadet’s. Armin had to suppress a roll of his eyes. Come on, everyone knew by now, even Eren. It was obvious.

He offered his captain his tray of food, earning a muttered "thanks". “She told us what happened. It looked like she felt responsible for your arm. She definitely feels guilty about it.” 

“I see.” Levi turning away at that, hiding the way his expression had softened at Armin's touching revelation.

Silence fell over them. Only the wind could be heard, whispering and poking fun at the volatile blinds.

“Do you blame her?” Levi looked up at the Scout’s question. “For the gun wound, I mean. Do you hold it against her?”

The man knitted his brows, dropping his fork onto the tray as he paused to think. After a moment, he spoke. “No. She didn’t mean to get me hurt. That much, I can tell.”

Armin nodded, and the two went quiet again. Once Levi finished his food, the cadet left with the empty tray, leaving yours on the table for when you’d wake up.

Once the door closed behind the blonde, Levi gave out a long sigh, slumping back against the wall. Despite himself, he couldn’t help but let his eyes wander back to your face, observing you. You looked tired. And not quite in the same way you had been when you guys were on your way here, riding day and night. Restlessness was etched into the bags pooling beneath your eyes today, not exhaustion.

“You’re not angry at me?”

The captain jolted at the sudden words. 

He knew that kind voice. 

His surprised eyes met your demanding ones, and he found himself unable to express his thoughts, frozen by what your words implied. You had been awake this entire time?

“Did you hear all of that?” Why was he so alarmed? Why was his heart pounding?

You shook your head, straightening out and rubbing at your eyes. “Not quite. I really only woke up when Armin gave you your tray.”

Levi hummed lowly at that before he averted his gaze, shifting slightly. Being with you in non-military circumstances felt… Odd. Currently, you were now just two ordinary, middle-aged humans who owed nothing to each other whatsoever. Yet, you had stayed by his side all this time. 

“How long have I been out?”

“Oh, just a day,” you replied. “The Sisters said you’d be fine. The bullet didn’t reach your bones, so your arm should heal.”

Despite the nonchalance in your tone, Levi sensed the quiver in your last words. That alone was enough for him to detect the guilt that gnawed unrelentingly at you. “For your information, no, I’m not mad at you.” He sighed, crossing his arms. “Look, I know you didn’t do it on purpose. You’re inexperienced. And it was my job to make sure you were safe, anyway.”

“So you…” You played with your thumbs nervously, unable to hold his gaze. _What is it now?_ “You don’t hate me?”

Your muttered words hit him, hard. He didn’t know why, but it felt like the wind had been knocked right out of him. What were you saying?

“If I hated you, do you really think I would’ve taken that bullet for you?”

Silence ensued as you let the words sink in. Levi, he… He had willfully protected you?

You hesitantly looked up from your hands and over to him. His gaze was already on you, steady, calm, with no hint of insincerity. Your eyes locked, and for a moment, you forgot about the rest of the world. It was only you and him. Naturally, though, that moment was cut off far too soon.

“Why are you here?” It was his turn to get answers. “Armin told me you haven't left this room ever since we got here.”

You laughed nervously at that, offering a sheepish grin. “Because you don’t hate me?”

He didn’t waver. You sighed, well aware of what this meant. You couldn’t hide the truth from Levi any longer, even if you tried.

“It’s because I was worried.” Your gaze dropped to the floor as you frowned. “Really worried. I wanted to make sure you’d be all right. Because…” You sucked in a breath, mustering your courage before you stared at him dead in the eye. “Because I have feelings for you, Levi.”

You had never seen the man express such shock before. His stony mask shattered to pieces, betraying the storm of emotions raging in his silver eyes as he struggled to process what you had just confessed to him. 

This was the side of him you had been worried about. The real one that he kept hidden away from everyone to protect himself. The one that shone through only from time to time, revealing a cold but lonely person. 

“If you were seriously hurt… I wouldn’t know what to do.” 

Having regained his composure, Levi simply observed you, quiet. After a few minutes, he finally spoke. “Remember what I told you when you said Erwin didn’t care about you?” You nodded. The male sighed softly, letting his gaze drop to his hands. “You deserve better than to be worried sick about someone all the time, (Y/N).”

You eyed him, attempting to deconstruct his words. What hidden meaning did they hold? Did he feel the same way as you did, or did he not?

When he handed you your tray of food, insisting you eat a bit, your heart dropped. It was clear Levi had drawn a conclusion to the conversation, cutting you off from the many answers you needed.

You accepted the food, but kept an eye on the ravenhead. You watched as he slumped back against the wall, tugging at the strands of hair hanging over his forehead and closing his eyes, looking rather disgruntled. You couldn’t help but giggle at that, finding what seemed to be his internal struggle somewhat cute.

Maybe Levi hadn’t said everything he had to say after all.

Despite your unanswered confession, things didn’t get awkward between the Captain and you, thankfully. Quite on the contrary, actually. Once Levi was allowed to leave his bed, you two still spent most of your time together, exploring the Monastery halls and daring to peek beyond its walls to observe the thriving Capital. You two would discuss about anything, whether it be stories of your past or the Sisters’ unreadable handwriting. Over some drinks, one night, Levi even surprised you with a deeper conversation, revealing his unhappy childhood and some of his ugliest adventures beyond Wall Maria.

The man was opening up to you in a way he never had to anyone before. He exposed a new, sensitive side you had never seen in him, even cracking a few smiles and laughs here and there. He was acting quite unlike the stiff, scolding Captain he was to his cadets. And you couldn’t say you didn’t like it. 

Throughout the week, he prepared an arrangement for the Sisters to take you in until the government removed the bounty on your head. You’d have to adopt this new lifestyle, living within the isolated Monastery walls and participating in its domestic tasks. You accepted these conditions firmly. If that is what it took, it was a small price to ensure your safety.

About halfway into the week, Levi dismissed the Cadets, ordering them to go home. Your mission had been a success. Your sudden disappearance was not associated to the Scouts in any way. Therefore, the squad could go home safely. 

“Aren’t you coming with us, Captain?” Connie asked once the soldiers and their captain had saluted each other. Despite their silence, you could tell, from your spot in the corner of Levi’s room, that the other Cadets were wondering the same thing.

Levi shook his head. “No. I still have a few things to arrange for (Y/N) before I leave. Jean, you’re in charge until I’m back. Rest up and wait for new orders back at base.”

“Sir!” The group turned to leave when Sasha suddenly halted, her eyes sparkling.

“Oh, wait! So, are you guys a thing yet or—”

A hand was smacked over her mouth as the youngsters nervously excused her, shifting restlessly. They hissed at her to shut up if she wanted them to leave with their bodies intact before they hauled their asses out of there, disappearing into the hallway. 

“Goddamn kids.” Levi muttered, clearly unimpressed. You giggled, moving to join him as he closed the door. 

“You’ll have to go too, right?” Despite yourself, you felt your smile drop with the weight of those words. Levi sighed quietly.

“They need me at the front lines.”

You nodded, your gaze falling to the floor. “I wish you didn’t have to go.” You felt selfish for hoping for such a thing, but you couldn’t help it. Did he really have to leave?

“I do too.” Your head snapped back up toward him at his murmured words. Out of all people, you never thought he’d be the one to say such a thing. Sure, you two had bonded over a lot over the past few days, but you never thought he actually felt this way…

“But we don’t get a say in this.”

You smiled bitterly, recognizing the undeniable truth in his words. Levi was right. Your duties ordered you both to be elsewhere. Levi had to get back to the frontlines, and you had to remain here to stay alive if you were to help your fellow citizens.

You felt yourself be pulled into a sturdy chest. You welcomed the unexpected but needed gesture, snuggling against Levi’s shirt to hide the quiet tears that fell down your cheeks.

His masculine scent, his strong warmth, his firm heartbeat, they surrounded you as he held you close, soothing your troubled mind. You heard him breathe in heavily as he nuzzled his nose into your hair, screwing his eyes shut to fight back his own tears.

Maybe you had to part now. But, you’d meet again. You knew it, felt it in the way Levi hugged you protectively.

You two would fight for a world that would be your own, no matter what it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in the next chapter! Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think of Levi's and Reader's confession!


End file.
